Natsume's Mistake, Mikan's Fright
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: (Takes place after Mikan leaves) Nothing was right from the second he died. Natsume finds this out personally, over and over again, after she leaves. Without her, Natsume hurts everyone, even Ruka, and yet he hasn't spoken since he found out. Sick of his behavior, Koko and Jinjo bring Mikan back. But Natsume makes a bad first impression. How will Natsume ever get her forgiveness?
1. Chapter 1

After Mikan left, once Natsume found out, he was dark.

Though she'd changed the school for the better, now Natsume was even worse.

He would throw things and burn people. His temper was horrible.

The only person he had restraint to was Ruka, and even he had bruises and burns from Natsume.

You could see no light in his eyes at any time, and he'd cuss out all the teachers and kids.

It was obvious that he wanted Mikan back, but what could anyone do?

Well, one kid was sick of his constant thoughts and one teacher was sick of his nonsense and rudeness.

Koko and Jinjo-sensei set off together to find Mikan.

They would tolerate this no longer.

It's only lucky Koko heard Jinjo's plans, or he'd be left trying to get out of Gakuen Alice.

But, today like any other day, Natsume was p***ed, and barely anyone was able to realize Koko and Jinjo was gone...

He was throwing things at EVERYONE for no reason.

It was Mikan's birthday.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Mikan!" Confetti shot all over the young girl.

Today was her twelfth birthday, and her little amount of friends, along with her grandfather, threw a surprise party.

There were laughs and smiles and games.

But Mikan couldn't shake the fact that...

_Something_ felt wrong.

In fact, Koko and Jinjo had left at midnight, so they were now at Mikan's. They decided not to ruin her surprise party though.

But once it was over, they knocked on the door, and Mikan opened it. There stood a constant smiling boy and an evil-looking man.

She was shocked and freaked.

"Uh... M-May I... Help you?"

"Yes-" Jinjo ALMOST began screaming, but Koko intervened.

"Mikan Sakura, right? Would you like to come with us? Someone's been missing you beyond toleration." She cocked her head.

"Um... It's someone I know, right? You guys aren't kidnappers?"

Koko chuckled as Jinjo just got irritated. Koko replied, "Yes, it's someone you know very well, and no, we are not kidnappers. How on earth would a KID be a kidnapper?"

"I-I see... P-Prove it."

"Alright, well, you forgot two years of your life, right?" Her eyes widened. How did he know?! "We're taking you where you got Mr. Bear and where you were for those two years."

"..." Mikan was completely dumbfounded. But if this could help her figure out what happened last year and the year before...

"Alright," she agreed.

* * *

"Natsume, please! Calm do- Argh!" Ruka got hit with a chair. He now had tears in his eyes...

His best friend was in a rampage!

He was burning people left and right and throwing anything he could.

If this kept up...

No, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Natsume, please, stop using your alice, at least!" Ruka pleaded. "What did Hotaru go back in time for if you just waste it now?! Would Sakura want you doing this?" The Hotaru caught his attention. He knew she was a delicate topic for Ruka. But the mention of Mikan made him turn to him. Ruka saw his eyes getting red.

He was starting to CRY.

Never had Ruka seen him cry.

"Ah, ah," he stammered, "Natsume, it's okay, just stop using your alice and throwing things, okay?" He turned around and walked off.

Ruka sighed.

He'd have to deal with this for years, he knew.

He looked up sadly.

Natsume didn't even seem like his friend. He never talked anymore. You'd think he lost his voice.

And that all seems like a scratch compared to the big thing. The real scarred, broken bone.

Natsume barely even went around Ruka, much less anyone else. He skipped school a ton, more than ever before, and when he did go to class, he would just throw things and smack people and just hurt people.

It was horrible for Ruka, watching his friend like this.

Natsume walked to his room and stood in the doorway.

His room was a mess. Once he found out Mikan was gone, he'd torn it all up. It was burnt. Destroyed. But he didn't care.

He didn't care about anything anymore.

He walked in and sat on his broken, now-half bed.

He wanted to call Mikan's name, but he didn't.

It was too painful, going on without her.

He glanced at his left, seeing his broken lamp. He stood up and picked the lamp up. He stared at it for a while, and then, like he usually did once in a while, he cut his wrist.

The blood poured down, joining the dried pool of blood below.

Then he threw the lamp at his closet.

He just watched as his blood poured down.

Once it stopped, it'd been three and a half hours. He wiped his wrist with a towel and looked at it.

All over his wrist were scars. It's why he now wore wristbands.

No one could know he was cutting himself. They'd only stop him.

He walked out to Central Town.

He took five whole boxes of howalon and ate it under the tree that Mikan had gave that howalon to him that one day.

It ached sitting here. All he could think about was her and what happened that day.

It made him want to smile, but he just couldn't.

It was still there, always echoing in his mind.

The fact that she was gone.

He ate one after another. He barely did any exercise, who knows. He may get fat soon.

But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything.

If Mikan was here, maybe he would, but she isn't.

And she'll never come back.

And it's not like he could have the same relationship they had before.

Even if he saw her again, he would never be able to tell her that he was an alice.

And he probably wouldn't be good at not showing her. He gets angry, and he uses it all the time.

Each night, he coughs up blood. Using his alice tires him out.

But he doesn't care.

There was one howalon left, and he went back in his room.

He put it in the pile he had. The one of howalons.

Any time he ate howalons, he'd leave the last one in there.

He laid on his bed and went to sleep.

As usual, he had a dream...

About Mikan.

_Mikan kissed him as he caressed her body._

_He so wanted more._

_He wanted all of her._

_Heart, soul, body, mind. EVERYTHING._

_He wanted to be her world._

_He rolled over on top of her and kissed her passionately as he took off her skirt._

_'Polka dots,' it made him smile sadly._

_Then he took off her shirt and then her underwear. As he fondled her breasts, he licked her private. She moaned loudly as he did._

_She took his shirt off and then his pants and boxers. He got off and stared at her._

_"Nice. Can you maybe... put that hot thing in me?"_

_"Yeah." And he stuck it in her and started humping. Screaming, she tugged his hair._

_They continued for hours and hours. She'd cummed twice while he cummed twelve._

_He gasped as he took it out. Both of them panted, _and then he woke up.

It was morning already. He'd missed dinner and even today's breakfast.

He scowled. He hated life for taking his Mikan away each day, and everyday he had a good dream like the one last night, more hatred would spur up at the fact that life woke him up.

He sat up and felt the wetness between his legs.

As the usual when he had a dream like that, he'd cummed. It was a wet dream.

He got up and went to his closet, not bothering to walk over the glass and every other thing on the floor. He could feel blood oozing out of his feet.

But as usual, he didn't care.

He took off his clothes and got a new outfit. He put the outfit on his half-bed and went into the shower.

He just stood there as usual, and barely cleaned himself.

All he really cleaned was his private, chest, face, and wrists. He didn't even clean his feet, even though they were all bloody.

And his shampoo was way over due. Sure, there was some left, but ever since he came back, he hadn't used it.

He put on his clothes without drying himself and left for school.

But instead of school, he walked until lunch.

He ate all his food as fast as he can so he could get out, and after lunch, he actually went to school.

He threw his manga at Narumi once he sat in his seat.

Then he threw his notebook at Permy.

Then he threw a pencil at Iinchou, and a water bottle at Mochou.

He threw two binders, one at Anna and the other at Nonoko.

Then he finally threw his bag at Kitsuneme.

Koko wasn't here. He'd left the rock in the bag.

Finally, Ruka came in and saw the mess. He turned grim. He walked toward Natsume and sat down.

"Natsume?" he said quietly. "You shouldn't take it out o-" Suddenly, Natsume punched him, and he fell back, off the seat. His nose was now bleeding.

"Um, please just stop throwing those at them for no-" And he got a slap.

"Right..." Ruka stopped trying to help.

Just then though, Koko came in with a grin that was bigger than ever before.

In an instant, Natsume took back his rock and threw it at Koko, got it again, and threw it again.

Koko's nose was bleeding badly now, and his face was all scratched. Natsume's rock was, in fact, very big.

"Natsume, uh, ..." Koko didn't know what to say. "Um, you'll have a visitor when you get back in your room." Natsume scowled but turned back.

In each class, he threw stuff at the teacher, board, whatever.

And finally, school was over, and he walked to his room, scowling.

He opened the door and entered. He looked left. Then he looked right.

And he was so astonished, his eyes barely even widened.

There she sat, staring unnerved at him. He rubbed his eyes and opened them.

He wasn't seeing things, it didn't seem...

He walked up and grabbed the top of her head.

Real...

Was this a dream?

He grabbed her breast, wanting to see if it was a robot, but the familiar flat space made him lose his breath.

She squealed and thrashed, but Natsume didn't let go.

He wanted. He wanted more. He wanted _her_.

"..." He was wary to speak. Everyone thought he'd lost his voice. He wanted that to continue. That way they don't think he'll answer. He doesn't have to.

But he wanted to say her name.

He leaned down to kiss her, and as soon as their lips touched, he wanted more.

Oh, he so wanted more.

He made them fall onto his half-bed and mouthed her so deeply, so passionately. As if she was his breath.

He moaned.

He wanted more. Oh, so much more.

He started nibbling her lips, asking for entrance. He licked her lips, trying to force his way in.

He wanted her. He wanted her.

Mikan however was freaked. She had no idea who this man was, and yet he was kissing her! Mouthing her!

What was going on?

She was so scared. Tears started to bubble in her eyes.

Natsume took a break, just to snarl, "You're mine." before he started mouthing her again.

In his head, he was pleading her to let him in.

He wanted more...!

Unable to control it, his eyes started producing tears. Something he hadn't done since he turned three.

It burned, making him moan. It wasn't like a shower. His tears were hot.

He started biting her lips, trying to get her to comply. She only cried and whimpered.

"Polka!" he yelled, "Mikan! Open your mouth! I _want_ you! Let me..." He was starting to really _cry_. "Let me in... Let me in, Mikan..." he cried on her shirt.

Her breathing was wavered. She didn't want this. This boy, this boy she didn't even know, was kissing her, her first kiss. He was crying on her shirt.

It was like a boyfriend would do. Only really, it was...

Yes, it was like an ex-boyfriend was pleading for them to get back together, Mikan concluded.

So she decided to ask, "Who are you?" He gasped.

"Wh... Wh..." He looked up, his eyes red, puffy, and tearstained. She couldn't have...

In the few months she was away, she had to remember SOMETHING! Just because someone erased her memory, she should still remember SOMETHING!

He was quiet. He had no idea... how to cope.

She forgot him. She forgot him.

She forgot _him_.

His mouth turned into a snarl, and he got off.

He had two options: f her and make sure she NEVER forgets him, or run off.

He wanted to f her. No matter what.

He ALWAYS wanted to.

He started taking off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

"Stay there," he snarled and searched in his closet.

He found what he was looking for and turned around.

Mikan was frightened at what she saw.

Chains.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume got out the chains, and immediately, Mikan screamed. In turn, Natsume duck-taped her mouth before chaining her arms to the bed. Then he chained her legs up by her arms.

He ripped off her shirt, panties, and skirt, and then took his own clothes off.

He snarled, "Now you'll NEVER forget me." He stuck his d**k in her tight p***y, making her scream into the duck-tape.

His penis was so big, and Mikan's vagina was so small. It didn't fit in her.

Groaning at his penis being squeezed, he started humping. Both of them were screaming.

It didn't fit. Not at all.

They felt a hot liquid release, and Natsume glanced down, panting and groaning as Mikan struggled to breathe.

Blood was gushing out of her.

He resumed humping on her, making them resume screaming.

Little did they know, some people had been passing Natsume's room, and all of them were now crowded around it.

One of which was Ruka.

And he was sweat-dropping, his face pale.

He knew exactly what Natsume was doing, as did the rest of them, and like them, Ruka wondered...

WHY THE H*** HE WAS DOING THIS, HERE, IN HIS F***ING ROOM! PEOPLE PASS BY, THE IDIOT!

"Mikan!" Natsume screamed. Mikan was crying, and both of their faces were red.

Finally, Natsume stopped humping, and they groaned from all the pain.

Moaning, Natsume got off her and laid next to her.

He slept next to her for the whole rest of the day and night.

Mikan was his.

**Mikan was solely his.**

**I will always love you, Mikan.**

**Nothing can get between us,**

**Whether death or alices,**

**Even war.**

**We will always be together.**

**~Natsume~**


	3. Author's Note of Chapter 2

**That was surprisingly short. I had no idea it was that short, I'm sorry.**

**That being said, no, this isn't an actual part two to that story-wise. It's just that I meant to say something, and I forgot to put it. Also, I'm to lazy to edit that chapter and replace the old version with the new.**

**Okay, so, I know how weird this sounds but...**

**I felt like I was reading someone else's work when I was reading the first chapter over.**

**Why I felt like that, I have no idea, but it may have been because I've been reading many fanfics from other people on here.**

**No, it has nothing to do with 'it didn't sound like me', obviously it did. Or maybe it didn't, I don't know, but whether it did or not had nothing to do with it. I just felt like I was reading a new story from someone else, not re-reading my own story.**

**That being said, I shall now start on Chapter Three. I will see you then, and hopefully, it will be posted before the night ends since that other chapter was more like a prologue...**

**In size.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I got a question. Can you see what I call my documents?**

**Read on!**

**What was with that British accent o.O**

**And I think I meant... I don't know what I meant.**

**Continue with the story!**

**Or something like that...**

**Natsume: Don't you dare do a Play without me.**

**me: Whoa, Natsume! And that was a Play?**

**Natsume (glowing eyes): I will see every one of your little author notes.**

**me: Ahahaha... 'ED**

**both: Beginning Play is out!**

**me: If you want to be in each Play, be mo-**

**-Beginning Play out-**

He {Natsume} woke up at about five thirty.

Breakfast was at seven.

He glanced over at Mikan.

No, his bride. His girl.

His everything.

{By the way, no, I did not just skip millions of years; they did not suddenly get married. They aren't married.}

He leaned over to his nightstand, hearing Mikan moan at the movement, and picked up_ it_.

The last proof of their promise, their proposal.

He rolled it between his pointer finger and thumb, over and over again, as he usually did.

It actually felt like an eternity, the time that they'd been apart.

When in actuality, it was only six months or so.

He could barely even remember any of it.

He wanted Mikan here, by his side.

But to do that, he would have to give away this stone back to her; he would have to give the last proof of their promise back.

He glanced back at Mikan, watching her sleep peacefully.

He knew he would do it.

He wanted her here.

More than anything.

She was his.

And he was hers.

Nothing could break them apart, and if he gives her the alice stone, maybe, just maybe...

She'd remember.

Everything.

And then they wouldn't need proof.

It was a risk though- it's not like it's 100% possible of her remembering.

"Mikan," he said softly as he pinched the stone near her face. "Mikan, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open to see the boy who had raped her. Immediately, her eyes went wide, tears bubbling.

She was scared that he would do more.

"Mikan, hold this. Recover it. Devour it." He kissed her. "Please, and maybe you'll remember."

"... My hands..."

Natsume glanced up and put the stone in her left hand, "There."

Her hand curled around the stone. She was confused at why he gave it to her, but if it would help her remember...

Natsume stared, waiting in anticipation.

Her hand lit up, or, actually, the stone lit up within her hand.

But just as it did, Mikan's eyelids were drooping, and Natsume got worried.

What was the price for giving someone their alice back? Was she dying? What was going on?

"Mikan? Mikan?" he asked frantically. Only silence greeted him.

He didn't know what to do. All he could think was take her to a hospital, but then it hit him.

He put two fingers on her neck and concentrated.

He could still feel a pulse, though slightly slow. It was consistent though. She wasn't dying.

Natsume sighed in relief.

Mikan wasn't dying.

He caressed her hair as he watched, waiting for her to wake up.

A few hours later, though Mikan had not woken up, someone knocked on his door.

"Natsume?" he heard a familiar voice call.

"Ruka, Mikan's asleep," Natsume announced, his eyes never leaving her.

Ruka hadn't really thought that Mikan was back. Was Natsume hallucinating? Dreaming?

No, wait. There was a petite voice that had been moaning and screaming with him.

Ruka and many others thought he'd been having a wet dream or masturbating.

But was Mikan actually back? Had Natsume been doing sexual things with her?

Ruka curved his hand around the knob, "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Ruka turned the knob and entered...

To see Natsume and MIKAN crowded on a half-bed.

Ruka's eyes wandered widely around the room.

It was trashed.

Nothing wasn't broken, aside from clothes, and even some of those were burned or something.

There was a pile of dried blood by a nightstand, and another pile of dried blood sat on the covers and pillow.

Mikan's legs and arms were tied to the headstand, and her eyes were closed.

Natsume was watching her intently, his eyes flashing from one eye to the next, waiting.

"Natsume?" Ruka croaked. "Natsume, what IS this? Your room is trashed. There's piles of dried blood. What happened?"

"_I_ trashed it," he answered simply.

"And the blood?" Ruka asked, but Natsume kept quiet, silently swaying Mikan's hair. He tangled his fingers in her pigtails, and with his other hand, he caressed the other pigtail.

"And the BLOOD?" Ruka repeated, annoyed that his friend was ignoring him.

"How do you know it's mine?" Natsume retorted.

"Natsume, don't answer my question with a stupid question. What is that blood from?"

"..."

Would it be okay to tell him that he cut his wrists now?

And should he tell him that using his alice makes him cough blood?

Latter is no, but Natsume was conflicted on the first question.

"I... I used to cut my wrists," he said carefully, and barely hearing him, Ruka's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry, I seemed to mishear you. Can you say it louder?" Ruka requested, a nervous smile on his face.

"You heard me right," Natsume said more clearly.

"Y... You... You CUT your wrists?" Ruka asked in disbelief. Natsume nodded.

"Wh...Wh... What the h*** is wrong with you, Natsume?! You cut your d*** wrists?! Is that why you suddenly started wearing wristbands?! That's why?! What the f*** is wrong with you, dude?! What if you died from blood loss?!"

"I didn't."

"URGH! NATSUME, YOU IDIOT!" Ruka screamed. "As if being an angry jerk for six months and having SEX with Sakura in your room wasn't enough! You cut your wrists?! Do you WANT to die?!"

"No."

"..." Ruka shook his head, what was wrong with him?! "Natsume, look-"

"Mikan's got her stone in her."

"... What? What stone?"

"Her alice stone. The last proof of our promise," he explained, still streaming her hair with his hands, "The little one. Maybe she'll remember when she wakes up. I hope so," he kissed her. "But even if she doesn't, she'll still be here. I'll forbid her from using her alice."

"... Natsume... Natsume, she doesn't remember you? And you still f-ed her? Natsume... she's... going to hate you... you know that, right? If she doesn't remember... she'll avoid you. She'll hate you."

"... She won't," Natsume whispered.

He was in denial.

**Okay, so I'm reading the last sentence of this, wanting to continue, but I'm at a writer's block. When I read the last bit though ('cause I didn't remember what it was talking about), I'm like, 'that's actually a good place to stop'.**

**So there you have it. The reason I stopped this chapter where I did. Also, just letting you know, I am at a writer's block. Usually, when I look back on a story to write, I randomly come up with another rhythm to the story after I'd had a writer's block for so long, so this story will continue. (Not of them will not continue.) Most of my fanfictions are really having writer's block, so I'm at a standstill here. Just want to let you know though, that I will eventually find a flow again.**


End file.
